The following U.S. patents represent the closest known prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,490, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,201, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,973, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,583, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 53,047, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 50,580, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 45,311, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 43,766, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 43,766, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 43,063, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 33,890, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 50,580, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 31,052, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 22,951, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 95,466, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 102,779, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 93,618, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 85,009, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 112,078, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 183,217, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 144,605, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 135,462, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 53,068, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 10,380, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 182,518, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 186,178, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,670, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,047, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 135,462, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,291, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,743, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,800, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 220,912, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 33,931.
The typical ice skate known in the prior art generally includes a single narrow blade extending longitudinally and depending subjacently from a shoe or boot secured to the foot of the skater. Although this construction suffices for a great number of skaters, it is well recognized that many individuals are not capable of using and enjoying the typical single blade skate.
The single blade skate establishes a very narrow support base upon which a comparatively wide load must be supported. As a result, there is an inherent instability in this overall arrangement. This instability can be overcome by individuals having relatively strong and rigid ankle joints, as well as a keen sense of balance. For an individual lacking these attributes, skating can be a perilous and unpleasant pastime.
There are known in the prior art various skate constructions which attempt to overcome the deficiencies of the single blade skate. These constructions generally comprise various forms of double blade skates in which a pair of longitudinally extending blades is laterally spaced to provide a wider base of support. However, the effect of enhanced stability is created only when both of the blades are in contact with the ice. Due to the fact that the pair of blades is generally not widely spaced apart, an individual having weak ankles will cause the skate to roll about a longitudinal axis, resulting in only one blade contacting the ice. Thus the skater still will experience severe problems in balance and control.